bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Bleach Fanon Canon
Alright everybody, as promised, here is the blog announcing the official idea for the Fanon Canon. I was actually surprised to see so many people say they'd be willing to join, I wasn't expecting to get many takers, but I'm happy that I have a nice turn out. Now then, let's get down to business. In order to make this easy to follow, I'll separate the multiple details regarding the FC that you are looking forward to finding out about, while also answering any questions people probably have. So make sure to read the entire thing first and if you still have questions, be sure to ask them below in the comments. Alright, let's begin. End of the Canon The question on everybody's mind is what plot the FC will follow. Now, like I said, it takes place right after the end of Bleach. Basically, the initial idea I have is that the battle between the Wandenreich and Soul Society rages onward. It eventually reaches a point in which Yhwach selfishly clings to power in order to handle Ichigo, or whoever the fuck he ends up fighting last, but it's probably Ichigo. Super-Bankai Ichigo, that is. In doing so, Yhwach has taken the powers of every Quincy from the battlefield as well as Shinigami who have gained a piece of his soul during the fighting. Uryuu and Haschwalth included. But still, in classic Shōnen-style, he loses the final battle. However, he isn't quite done. In a final act of defiance to the Shinigami, using his Soul Distribution power, he separates his power and unleashes it into the Human World before being finally cut down by Ichigo. Yhwach meets his end, as does the Wandenreich, but things are far from peaceful; even as the Seireitei is returned to its normal dimension. The Soul Society has been mutilated to a horrendous point. Shinigami dead, corpses of the Quincy spread about, divisions devoid of leadership, even the nobles living in Seireitei dead, et cetera. The Seireitei might have not been destroyed, but its inhabitants have been outright massacred. The spiritual world has suffered a crushing blow, even if the day has been seemingly won. Current State of the Universe Let's start with the Soul Society first. As stated before, the Gotei 13 has suffered an immense blow. Every Captain, Lieutenant, and other numerous soldiers, had been absorbed by Yhwach before his defeat. The Captains killed during the process of the war, including those zombified, are dead. However, there are a few exceptions. , the Captain-Commander who had went to the Royal Palace near the end of the war, is still alive. The only living Captains at this point are , , and ; the only ones that managed to survive Yhwach's soul absorption. The lieutenants, third seats, all the way to fifth seats, are all dead. All of them, except for Mayuri's daughter. Not to mention several lower-ranked officers as well. If the number of the Gotei 13, as Nimaiya stated, is exactly 6000 at any normal time, then the current number is roughly 1450; give or take. Very dangerously low. Both the Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps have been dealt similarly significant blows as well. Kyōraku is left with a very delicate situation. And so few solutions to choose from at this point. Furthermore, having lost his only remaining friend, Ukitake, and having already been depressed from the start, his personality has taken more of a darker turn than usual; though he was always rather dark, hidden under a veil of casual demeanor. In order to compensate for the missing ranks, he takes several bold initiatives. The first is that there is now a draft. Shinigami officers are now to patrol the Rukongai, in all four directions, and collect anybody even remotely suitable to receive instruction and ship them off to Shinō Academy. He abolishes the entrance exam to ensure that they enter the academy. This includes individuals that wouldn't normally be accepted, due to not possessing the required level of spiritual energy, but still have enough to be deemed acceptable under this era of desperation. He has also ordered a lowering of the standards required to graduate the academy so more Shinigami can be employed faster. This has caused a great fear throughout the Rukongai, for fear of being taken away from their homes to be employed as soldiers, and quite possibly, there may be talks of rebellion lurking in the shadows... However, this is just a fix to the ranks of the Gotei 13. What of the Captains? The high-ranked soldiers? The elite? Even with the new changes to the drafting and selection of soldiers, this doesn't solve the issue that Soul Society has lost the real backbone of its military. Kyōraku has had to take a rather desperate approach to solving the issue. He is willing to accept humans with spiritual awareness, Yōkai, creatures of various race — even Arrancar themselves. And among the strongest, he plans to repair the missing Captain and Lieutenant seats with whomever he can find. If they align themselves and swear loyalty, they are to be given an Asauchi to allow them to create their own Zanpakutō so as to become true "Shinigami", though in title alone. There are exactly 8 Captain seats and 12 Lieutenant seats now open. And it is essential to fill these ranks as soon as possible. Hueco Mundo is left without order. Harribel is dead and conflicts between Hollows have arisen throughout the land, just as they did in the time before Barragan. Now let's discuss the Human World. As I said, Yhwach had spread his soul and his power throughout the Human World in the hopes that, upon his death, one day he might be able to return stronger than ever before. How many pieces his soul has been split into, nobody knows, but they have all been imparted into random human beings throughout the world. Right about now, as the Soul Society is trying to rebuild themselves, certain humans across the globe are now realizing that they have acquired strange supernatural gifts. How they individually handle this change, what they do as a result, and so on, that'll be up to you all. Fate of the Canon Characters Among the Gotei 13, only Kyōraku, Byakuya, Zaraki, and Mayuri have survived among the Captains. All the Lieutenants, Third Seats, Fourth Seats, and Fifth Seats are dead, while various other ranks also met their end as well. From a rounded number of 6000, the current number of the Gotei 13's military ranks is roughly 1450. In order to ensure that Soul Society can be protected until the ranks are fully returned to their former glory, has been forced to serve as Soul Society's trump card under Kyōraku's direct command. As such, he is to remain within the Seireitei. All I can say is, Ichigo will die during the FC; sometime in the first arc. Orihime and Chad have returned to the Human World. Urahara and Yoruichi have also returned to the Human World. Harribel is dead. And the only remaining living Espada from the past is Grimmjow. Because of Yhwach's actions, all of the Sternritter are dead. Uryū and Haschwalth are dead. And of course, Yhwach is dead as well. For now, anyways... Ginjō, Tsukishima, and Giriko, at some point, entered the war to assist the Shinigami. They too died. The Visoreds living in the human world are alive, but they will all be killed at the very start of the FC; except for Hiyori, who makes her way to the Soul Society to tell them what happened. This is what alerts the Soul Society to what the first arc of the FC will be about and allows us a proper starting point. If I missed anybody significant, please ask me and I will tell you what their fate will be in the FC, if you need to know. Premise of the Plot Now there are many fronts going on here, such as the possible rebellion of angry Rukongai souls that could be brewing, but the story will begin with the first arc. Assuming that Blank will be okay with this (everything beyond this point is subject to change as Blank might want to make changes to this, since it is his character), Kraven Jäger will be a major antagonist in the first arc of the FC. As Yhwach's soul fragments have been scattered about, and his goal is to recover them so as to attain that power, he will be hunting humans in the human world to collect those fragments. He will be responsible for killing the remaining Visoreds, save for Hiyori, because he wants to learn of what happened to Yhwach in the war above; it all factors into his goals. Everything kicks off from here. With Soul Society slowly trying to make up for its losses, they eventually learn of this mysterious individual and his motives, as well as the meaning behind Yhwach's final action. While they prepare to handle the situation, other factions (such as Asumu Godai and his Valkyrie group possibly) will also make moves depending upon their own motives and whatnot. Things might sound simplistic now but everything in the FC will branch off from this first arc, including the identity of the final villain which will essentially bring about one of the worst disasters to ever befall the worlds of mortals and spirits. But... no spoiling right now. All will be revealed later down the road. Applying? Unlike Naruto Fanon, I do not plan on using applications. I would like to believe that we can trust one another enough and that we all possess the necessary writing skill that the need for applications is moot. Any character you want to put into the FC will be allowed, but I do request that you let me know ahead of time if you want to have those characters be significant to the plot; after all, I need to know if their role will influence the plot and to what degree they will influence it. However, that being said, there will be a form of applications for the use of canon characters and for canon positions. There will not be any "first come, first serve". There will be ample time given for everybody interested in said position or said character to apply for them, and the best one will be selected to have it after careful consideration. Gotei 13 Captain and Lieutenant Divisions 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 13 will be open for new Captains and all divisions (except for 1 and 12) will be open for Lieutenants. In order to apply for one of these positions, you must answer the following questions and send them to me in the forums (which will be created probably tomorrow). *'Name of Character?' *'Race of Character?' *'What is their level of skill and power?' *'How would you describe their fighting style?' *'Why do you believe they would be allowed to have this spot?' *'How did they acquire this position?' Espada positions, from ranks 1 to 10, can be applied for with the same application for the Gotei 13 on the same board. However, keep in mind that whoever applies for Primera Espada (Espada No. 1) then this also means you are applying for leadership of the Espada and essentially rulership over Hueco Mundo, and I will be all the more strict on that application. Canon Characters Now, some canon characters are still in this, even though I tried killing off as many as I possibly could. This will be arguably tougher to do since I need to make sure that you, not only can use them properly in combat, but also understand the mindset of the character you wish to use. You must answer the following questions. *'Name of Character?' *'What is their role in the Bleach universe? (Both in the Canon and in the FC)' *'How would you briefly describe their personality?' *'What personal motives drive them to accomplish whatever tasks and/or duties they may have? Why do they do the things that they do?' *'How would you describe their abilities and fighting style? ' *'What areas of the canon character's abilities does the canon itself touch upon, that you yourself wish to improve upon with your rendition of the character?' *'What plans do you have for them in terms of character growth, involvement in the plot, and power/ability growth throughout the story?' Closing Thoughts Now then, hopefully I answered the basic stuff and everybody has a good idea of what to expect in the Bleach FC. Please remember that the RPCQE still applies. If you only plan to use characters below fourth seat level in the FC, then you have no reason to worry, but if you want to use other characters, you will need to pass the assessment first. For the sake of giving everybody time to do the above applications, as well as to allow people that haven't finished the RPCQE yet some time, I will make the deadline November 30, giving you guys a full three weeks from the start of this blog to do them successfully. It will be then that I will personally go through the applications and choose the appropriate applicants. Keep in mind that this deadline is only for when the FC will officially start. After that, if there are any positions still open or canon characters available that you wish for to app for, there will be a "first come first serve" basis in play after November 30. So if there is something or someone you want, you best apply before November 30 to ensure that you have a fighting chance in getting it. Any thoughts, concerns, suggestions, and questions, please address them below. Let's have a fun project! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 08:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC)